that spell
by hpcrazedmanic-92
Summary: a short story about tonks trying to find the courage to find out if shes pregnant.


That spell

Short little story about when tonks is working up the courage to find out if she's pregnant.

Tonks had never had to do this spell…on herself anyway,in Hogwarts she had helped 2 roommates within the space of a year do the spell. As they were too scared.

Now she wished she had someone she could ask to help her,but anyone from Hogwarts she had either lost touch with or they were dead.

She…she couldn't tell remus, not yet.

She might have asked ginny but she was at school.

Hermione was god knows were doing god knows what.

Molly.

Molly had done this spell many times before, she was a mum too, and she started young and in the middle of a war!

Before tonks could chicken out, she threw the floo powder in the fireplace, and shouted "the burrow!".

…

tonks found herself on the floor in front of the weasleys fireplace, coughing away the dust she had inhaled as she tripped coming out of the floo.

She looked up to see molly weasley running towards her, " tonks! What a nice surprise, are you ok?"

"wotcha molly, yea thanks im fine, I inhaled some dust when I tripped."

Molly smiled the kind of motherly smile that made everyone like her.

"o well dear, would you like a cup of tea?"

"that would be great, thanks molly"

tonks followed molly into the kitchen, on the side there was a knife cutting away at a pile of carrots, and the dishes were scrubbing themselves.

Molly started the kettle by hand, grabbing two slightly chipped well loved mugs and setted about making the tea.

" so, tonks dear whats wrong?"

tonks startled, was she really that easy to read?

"why would you think anything is wrong molly?"

molly stopped fusing over the tea, and leaning on the counter turned to face tonks, smiling.

"tonks,have you forgotten im the mother of 7 children? I know that look, your worried and I have a feeling its something only someone with children would understand".

Ok so she was really easy to read.

Tonks opened her mouth to protest and shut it again, she looked down at her feet, like a child being told off before looking back at molly and taking a deep breath.

"ithinkimpregnantandimtooscaredtodothespell" it all came out in a rush, grateful just to tell someone.

Molly looked at tonks, before saying "dear, sit down, take a deep breath and tell me again, slowly"

Tonks almost fell into one of the kitchen chairs as molly placed a mug of tea in front of her,and sat down too.

"I think im pregnant, but im too scared to do the spell, and I haven't told remus yet because he's going to freak. And if I am pregnant then im bringing a child who's parents could die any day into the world!"

molly took a deep breath of her own, before placing a hand on tonks own witch was on the table.

"tonks, first off in a minute ill do the spell for you, I know its scary, I got a friend of mine to do it when I was expecting bill. Second off, yes I think remus may "freak" but he well calm down, he's always thought he would never have children, too scared to be around anyone because of his problem, let alone a child! But he loves you, so so much and he well get there. Lastly, when I had bill we were in the beginning of the war, I wasn't sure I could let my child grow up in fear. But what I learned was there is many many people around me that would help if it came to it. And it's the same for you, you know within seconds if either or both of you were killed all of the weasleys, and Harry, and Hermione and your mum would step in. its doable. And love, a child's love is just what everyone needs right now".

Tonks nodded, unsure she could speak right now, and took a sip of her very sweet tea.

"molly, could you..?" tonks couldn't get all the words out, molly smiled and stood up.

"ok dear, stand up for me". Tonks stood up and it took every bit of strength she had left not to draw her wand when molly pointed hers at her belly.

Molly moved her wand in a circle around her belly, and said "readim projection" and suddenly there was a blue light, bright blue haze over tonks tummy.

And tonks knew, as when she did the spell on her friends it had gone red (not pregnant) that meant she was pregnant.

With a boy.

She looked down at her belly, the blue haze fading, then up at molly who was smiling.

"o boy".


End file.
